


Nothing Ever Goes Our Way (Yet Somehow We're Still Standing)

by LoyalTheorist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Almost Swearing, Could be called sibling bonding because it's Laugh Rats, Family Bonding, Filbrick Pines Is A Jerk, Gen, I call it the Laugh Rats AU, Just imagine Stan and Mabel's childhood! I just - mmmm, Mabel Pines Needs A Hug, Mabel and Stan are the twins, Sibling Bonding, So..., Stan Pines Needs A Hug, That's mostly Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalTheorist/pseuds/LoyalTheorist
Summary: Mabel took another sip from her mug."Want some?" She asked her brother.Stan groaned and rolled his eyes."Why do you still make that sh-stuff?""Kept me awake. You know, 'cause being awake is important so you don't die...or something like that. Yada yada yada, you know the drill.""Where do you even get all this glitter?""I think my body produces it naturally.""Ew."





	Nothing Ever Goes Our Way (Yet Somehow We're Still Standing)

Stan Pines sat on the porch, watching his great-nephews chase each other around the yard. The two grabbed at handkerchiefs attached to their opposer's belt. Rule of the game? Whoever ran out of the squares of thin fabric first had to do the dishes. Leave it to Dipper and Ford to come up with some overcomplicated strategy battle instead of just playing rock-paper-scissors like any normal person would've. In retrospect, Stan realized, this was probably just a pre-planned way of getting out of doing work for longer. 

Ah, well. It was nice out. He'd let the kids have their fun. 

Mabel walked out on the porch then, holding in her hands a cup of something that smelled like artificial fruit flavoring and sweeteners. It was also suspiciously sparkly, and something told him it had coffee in it - his supply had been dissapearing at a ridiculously rapid pace since Mabel had returned. Not that Stan cared much. He rarely drank coffee anyways. 

Mabel was another story. While before Mabel wouldn't have turned up her nose at a cup of coffee (assuming the proper amounts of sugar had been added), now she guzzled the stuff like Mabel juice. 

Mabel juice! That was what she'd made! Stan  _dispised_ Mabel juice. It had always made him feel sick - and for Stan, being sick had always invoked in him a sense of dread, ever since his aunt Madylyine had died of a termanal disease when he was five. 

Mabel drank a bit, and Stan couldn't help but shudder. 

"You're the worst, you know that?"

"Wow, I am just getting all the best welcome back vibes from you. First it was the government agents, then the insistance that I go with Stan and Ford to get unicorn hair, even though we knew that they'd have been safe."

"Never would've been able to reach the glade, what with their voices and all."

"Oh my gosh, is that a six-legged turtle? Neat! Stanford, get over here so we can start sketching this thing!" Mabel squealed, raising her already high tones up an octave. 

"Yep, that's them." Stan said, a mocking smile crossing his face. 

Mabel took another sip from her mug.

"Want some?" She asked her brother.  
Stan groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you still make that sh-stuff?"

"Kept me awake. You know, 'cause being awake is important so you don't die...or something like that. Yada yada yada, you know the drill."

"Where do you even get all this glitter?"

"I think my body produces it naturally."

"Ew."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! The Laugh Rats AU! That's right, Mabel and Stan are twins in this one. Mabel was the one sucked into the portal (in case it wasn't obvious). I imagine Dipper and Ford creating the journals together. Dipper does the words and Ford does the pictures.   
> Theorist Out!


End file.
